


The Vet

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prelogicality, Veteranian, brotherly anxceit - Freeform, dog is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan has to take his sons and their dog to the vet.(Look sometimes i come up with a dumb pun and want to make a ficlet to share the pun, this is one of those times. Its long for a ficlet, but when i say ficlet I generally mean - simple, quick, i didn’t have it beta read, i barely proof read it myself, and the title is especially plain. :D )
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	The Vet

Logan glanced in the rear view mirror, looking over his two sons in the backseat. They were both buckled in in their booster seats, both looking into the middle seat between them at the dog curled up there. He had his ears down, looking forward with a somber expression, especially for a dog. 

He definitely felt for his sons, he knew how much they loved their dog. And seeing as they’d just moved to the area, they had had to quickly find a new veterinarian to take him to. Thankfully there was one not too far from their house, so Logan quickly got all three of them into the car when it was clear that something was going on with their beloved pet. 

It was as soon as the car was parked that his older son unbuckled himself and then made sure that the younger was also successfully freed. Once that had happened, they were both scampering out of the car and encouraging their dog to come along with them. Logan couldn’t help but be proud of his boys, he knew they were stressed and worried, but they were being so brave. He quickly followed after them, locking the car and opening the door to the veterinary clinic so they could settle in the chairs while their father checked them in at the desk. 

He sat down beside his younger son while they waited to be called back, reaching out to give the smaller boy a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it slightly. He knew more than anything that the younger of his boys was having a much more difficult time, and his older brother was acting strong mostly to try and instill confidence in him. Hopefully they’d find out soon that everything was going to be alright. 

They were called back quickly, thankfully, and made their way into a small exam room while they awaited the appearance of the veterinarian. He entered after only a few minutes, smiling warmly as he did so. 

“Hello there! I’m Dr. Patton Flores.” He said with a smile, holding out a hand to shake Logan’s.

“Hello, I’m Logan Whitman. These are my sons, Janus, and Virgil.” He gestured to the two boys in turn.

The older one quickly spoke up, looking determined from under his slightly unruly blonde hair. “And this is Danny!” He said, gesturing to the dog sitting on the exam table. 

Patton smiled and nodded, but Logan could definitely see a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Logan, Janus, Virgil.. Danny?” He said, looking at the other adult. 

“...Actually, it’s Dante.” He admitted, realizing what it was that was causing that reaction.

“Ah, of course.” Patton let out a breath of laughter before going to the dog to begin his examination. Virgil was standing right beside him, a hand softly on his back as if he were comforting the pet rather than the pet comforting him. “Is it okay if I take a look at him?” The doctor asked the small boy, seeing how he was clearly doing his best, but there was an undoubted air of worry surrounding him. 

“...What are you going to do?” Virgil asked, looking up at him.

“I’m just gonna listen to his heart and check his mouth, maybe a few other little things. But I’m not going to hurt him, I promise. I’m here to help, buddy. That’s what veterinarians do.” He explained, his expression still soft and honest. 

Virgil looked at him for a few moments. “What’s a veterer.. Veturnararin?” 

Logan could almost see how Patton was being melted by the sheer endearment of his youngest. He did have that effect on people. 

“A doctor for animals. And right now, just for Danny. So I’m a dog doctor!” Patton’s face lit up, Logan not knowing what was coming until the vet continued. “A _dogtor_!” 

Janus looked up at his father with a raised eyebrow, the two of them sharing a similar reaction, but the same couldn’t be said for Virgil. The small, shy boy actually let out a little laugh. He gave Patton a toothy smile before he nodded and removed his hand from the dog’s back to give Patton room to look him over.

The other two were surprised, the youngest didn’t tend to open up easily, especially laughing around new people - and he was stressed on top of that. 

Patton smiled, thanking Virgil before putting his stethoscope in his ears to listen to Danny’s heart. Once he’d done that, he softly began to look in the dog’s mouth and he spoke up. “So Virgil, why don’t you tell me about what you and Danny do together? I’m sure you’re very close friends.” 

Virgil nodded, immediately filling the air with all the words his five year old body had to offer. He explained the walks they went on, how he watched movies with them, they’d play games together, go to the park and the beach, but lately he felt bad because he had to stay alone in the backyard a lot because they were moving in still. 

“Ah, I’m sure he’s not upset, buddy. I’m sure it’s a great yard! Do you want to tell me what the yard looks like?” He asked, softly using his hands to feel over the dog’s sides.

“It’s big! There’s a pool and a tree and grass and lotsa flowers!” 

“That sounds pretty! What kinds of flowers?” Patton asked, finally pulling his hands back from the animal and focusing entirely on the small boy. 

Logan was definitely appreciative, he hadn’t expected the vet to take so much time and care in talking to his son.. But this didn’t seem to be getting them anywhere with their sick pet. It was very sweet though, he had to admit. 

“Umm.. Red ones and purple ones, those are up high! There’s ground ones too! White ones and yellow ones, umm...” 

Patton nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cellphone, quickly typing something before turning the screen so the family could see it. 

“Do the yellow ones look like this?” He asked, all of them looking at the picture. 

“Yeah! There’s a patch of those in the corner!” Virgil nodded, smiling. 

Patton nodded. “Thank you, Virgil.” He looked back to Logan. “These are buttercups, unfortunately they can cause a good few issues if ingested. As long as you put a little fence around them so Danny here can’t snack on them, he should be all better as soon as they get out of his system.” 

Logan blinked, not having expected.. He’d actually been.. “..Of course, I will ensure they are inaccessible once we get home.” 

“Perfect! I’ll send you home with a little medicine to help him feel better, but don’t worry. Danny is gonna be all better really soon. I’ll make sure they give you the medicine at the front desk when you go to check out.” 

Both Janus and Virgil looked visibly relieved, looking happily up at Patton and Logan. 

“Thank you so much.” Logan nodded, offering his own soft smile and reaching to shake Patton’s hand once again. 

Patton shook his hand happily before reaching into his pocket to pull out a business card, quickly grabbing a pen and scrawling something on the back before handing it over. “Here, if anything else happens, here’s the number for the clinic. Don’t hesitate to reach out, if you’d like to.” 

Logan took the card, nodding. “Of course.” The boys left with a wave, Logan taking them all to the front desk and then to the car. He didn’t flip the card over to check what had been written there until they’d already settled at home. There was another phone number, as well as Patton’s first name with a little heart next to it. 

He blushed immediately, staring at what he was holding, considering what he should do. 

By the time Logan went to bed that night, he had two much calmer sons, a more content dog on the path to feeling back to normal again... And plans for the weekend.


End file.
